A Choice to Regret
by EnticingEnigma47
Summary: Chris is a high school junior that's too cool for school, that is until he meets Hollyn leaving his prior friends in the dust. Highly unpleased with Chris's new found friend, his old comrades take matters into their own hands. (I got the inspiration for this from the movi "Four Brothers" however it has absolutely nothing to do with the movie itself.)


"Chris it's time to get up!" hollered Aunt Kathy. Every morning I wake up, thinking I hear my mother fussing, but as usual I am left disappointed. Both of my parents were killed in a brutal car accident many years back, but it still feels as if it were yesterday.

"Chris! Get up!" Kathy yelled growing more impatient.

"I'm up, ok!" I shot back quickly.

I rose from my tattered mattress that lied ineptly on the floor, and threw on some diminished clothes that were scattered across my room. Even though we lived in the most modest of conditions I was thankful for my aunt taking me, and I know I didn't make it easier on her most days.

I maneuvered toward the full length mirror that hung on the back of my door, giving myself a final glance before departing. I greatly resembled my father standing taller than most, and topped off with a scraggly head full of dark hair with a pair of mud brown eyes to match.

Closing the door behind me as I left, I made a stop in the kitchen giving Kathy a kiss on the cheek while simultaneously grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, and slinging my backpack over the opposite shoulder.

As I headed out of the house I ran into some of my boys. "Yo Chris, what's up man?" greeted the alpha of the bunch, Darius, with him were his lackeys Steven and Michael.

"Not much guys just headed to school", I replied.

"You're actually going for once? Steven added amused.

"Yeah man if I keep skipping Kathy's threats on sending me out of state are going to end up fulfilled promises", I informed.

"Well you go learn or whatever, but are you coming with us later tonight to get your cut? We found a few buyers." Darius implored with a grin on his face.

These guys were not the kind of people you wanted to cross paths with especially under bad circumstances. Darius had many people in his pocket even a few dirty cops, making him practically untouchable.

"I'll try D, but no promises", I replied quickly making my escape into my beat up 69 Lincoln before the conversation could continue. By the time I departed it was almost eight o'clock; I was going to be late for school.

The traffic lights by the grace of God were on my side that morning allowing me to arrive to school on time with five minutes to spare. Advancing toward my first class of Algebra II with the rest of the juniors, I saw someone I hadn't recognized. Granted I rarely showed up for school, Bisque was a small town where everyone knew everybody.

She was much shorter than me, her long onyx hair flowed down her back like silk. Her luminescent deep blue eyes met mine as she walked past me in the hallway toward the same class. Entering the room I took my seat in the back of the class as usual while the morning bell rang throughout the entire school.

My Algebra instructor, Mr. Lehman, stood next to the unfamiliar girl in the front introducing her as Hollyn and then showed her to a vacant seat adjacent to me.

After seven insipid hours of educational hell I walked out of the building toward my car noticing that the new girl, Hollyn, was walking home; it must have been thirty degrees out.

"Hey! Did you want need a ride home?" I bluntly yelled across the lot.

Seeing her ivory skin flush crimson, I realized how creepy that may have seemed. To my surprise she walked toward me

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked rubbing her hands together in order to generate some source of warmth.

"Not at all", I reassured opening the passenger door for her allowing her to slide into the seat.

After many twists and turns we arrived to a small brick house a couple of blocks from mine. "Thank you for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow." Hollyn said while gracefully making her exit.

I watched as she disappeared into the brick house closing the door behind her. Oddly enough I was excited for tomorrow to come, as curious natured as I am, I wanted to know more about Hollyn.

Once I was back home I drug myself into the house plopping flat on the bed. I tossed and turned trying to sleep, but my excitement for the day to come prevented me from doing so. _She's just another girl_ I kept telling myself although every fiber in my being rejected the statement.

After a long while everything faded as I fell asleep. I woke up to the sun shining on my face through the half opened window. Realizing that it was Saturday disappointment washed over me knowing I didn't have the chance running into Hollyn at school.

I decided I was going to head over to Darius's place being I didn't make an appearance the night before in order to avoid a feud. Not feeling much up to driving, I intended to head out on foot. I opened the front door in order to leave greeted by the same beautiful girl that haunted my thoughts standing on my porch.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight, and asked the first person I saw for directions." She informed.

It wasn't hard to believe being we lived in such a small town.

"It's not a problem, what did you have in mind?" I asked knowing very well I should be making an appearance at D's place.

"Being I'm pretty new here, my family thought it would be a good idea to throw a party in order for me to become familiar with the kids at school, and I wanted to see if you would like to come?" she asked shyly.

I couldn't help but laugh, watching her get all knotted up and flustered was too cute.

"I'd love to." I finally managed to say flashing her a smile.

Hollyn immediately perked up after the chance for rejection had passed.

"Great! It starts at 8:00." She giggled while running off to the next house on her invite list. I waved goodbye and headed in the opposite direction to meet up with Darius.

D was standing outside taking a drag of his cigarette when I arrived.

"Man where we're you last night?" Darius questioned sternly as I approached the house.

"Just got caught up with a few things that's all" ,I stated pushing my way through the front door.

Tossing his cigarette on the ground D followed behind me into the house. I seated myself beside Michael on the couch, bumping his fist with mine.

"Alright Chris we are doing another run tonight, you in?" Darius asked.

Keeping Hollyn's party in mind "I've got something I got to do." I replied fully understanding my response would piss him off.

"What the hell is going on with you man!?" he snapped back.

One thing to keep in mind about Darius is that if he isn't happy, no one was.

"Nothing. Like I said I've just been busy, I'll catch you later, okay?" I reassured trying to keep the peace I headed back home, leaving him jaw dropped and surprised as if he had never been told no before.

Pushing the brewing tension between me and the crew out of my mind, I concentrated on finding something to wear to the party. Aunt Kathy was working late at the hospital like usual leaving me and my lacking fashion sense to get the job done.

I rummaged through what little clothes I had coming across I solid white button up that I hadn't wore since my parents funeral, surprisingly it still fit. I matched the button up with the nicest jeans I owned in order to keep somewhat casual. I sat on my bed watching the clock impatiently to strike eight for hours. As the time to leave approached I eagerly hopped in the car driving toward Hollyn's.

Excited to see her again I knocked on the door with more effort than I should have. She answered the door with a smile on her face looking more beautiful than usual.

"I didn't think you were coming." She admitted guiltily.

"And miss out on a chance to see you again? Nah." I replied flirtatiously giving her a wink.

Throughout the night we danced, laughed, and our feelings for each other grew like weeds in a garden. Over the course of a year Hollyn and I grew inseparable. I was hers and she was mine, and our love grew exponentially every day.

Hollyn's eighteenth birthday was coming up, and I had been working multiple part time jobs in order to get her a promise ring. Being she would be heading off to college in the fall I wanted to get her something special. All I wanted was for her to be happy so money meant nothing to me, it was a small price to pay in order to see that beautiful smile of hers.

A few days later Hollyn's birthday was finally here, and I came by her house to pick her up for the evening. She was already sitting outside waiting for me to arrive. As I stepped out of the car she threw her arms around me with such excitement and then pressed her soft lips against mine. It seemed as if the world stopped in its tracks for a short while.

After the world began spinning again for us we slid into the car, buckling our seat belts, and shutting the car doors behind us. While turning the key in the ignition Hollyn looked as if she would explode from the anticipation.

"So where are we going mister?" she implored like an ever so curious child.

"Just wait and see babe." I replied.

She pulled her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them pouting letting out a slight *hmph* I busted out laughing at the gesture that made me love her all the more, and after a moment she joined in on the laughter as well.

We pulled into the parking lot in front of Jared's Jewelry. Hollyn looked completely puzzled

"are we in the right place?" she asked.

"Yep, this is it." I said giving her my signature wink.

I stepped out of the car walking to the other side to open her door and escort her inside. The cashier behind the counter recognized me from before and quickly went into the back to retrieve my package. As I handed him the remaining balance for the ring he handed me a little white box that I immediately handed to Hollyn. She looked even more confused now.

"Go ahead and open it." I said once we were outside the jewelry store.

Slowly opening the box, her face started to glow with disbelief and joy when she saw the ring staring back at her. It was a silver banded ring with her amethyst birthstone placed in between two small diamonds, I had "Forever and always" engraved on the inside. I grabbed the ring from her sliding it onto her finger.

"I wanted to prove to you how much I loved you." I said.

With tears streaming down her face she hugged me, burying her head in my chest "You do that every day." She whispered. I embraced the only girl I had ever truly loved, and kissed her on her forehead.

As we headed back to the car I heard someone calling my name.

"Chris! Hey!" I turned around and standing there was Darius, Steven, and Michael.

I hadn't seen or heard from them in over a year.

"Hey guys." I replied. "So is this who you've been spending all your time with these days?" Darius asked threatingly.

I stepped in front of Hollyn placing myself in between her and the boys not saying a word.

"She sure is a looker, isn't she boys?" D frisked, followed by Steven and Michael agreeing in unison.

"Thanks." I said sternly shoving Hollyn into the passenger seat.

Before I could manage getting myself into the car Darius stepped in front of me obstructing my path.

"After everything I've done for you, you ditch us for some bitch?" D's eyes were dark as he spoke.

"How about you go about your business, and I'll go about mine." I said in a harsh tone.

"For now" he agreed with a smirk on his face that indicated trouble.

When I got in the car Hollyn barely spoke. The car ride home was quiet and full of concern.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" I asked while putting the car in park. She took a second to reply trying to choke back the tears.

"Those guys terrify me...I've heard whispers about the things they've done." She said.

I slid her next to me taking her into my arms.

"Everything is going to be fine, just let me handle it." I reassured. She nodded, but I could tell my words didn't help much.

Hollyn got out of the car and walked into her house, shutting the door gently behind her. I sat in my car silently for a while before heading on my way. Once I finally arrived home Kathy was there to greet me with a smile.

"Are you hungry dear?" she questioned. I gave her a simply nod and took my place at the table. She sat a bowl of spaghetti down in front of me.

"Thank you." I said to show my gratitude. I was too preoccupied to eat, and eventually went up to bed allowing D's words to haunt me throughout the night.

The following Sunday I walked over to Hollyn's so we could go grab ice cream like we did every Sunday. When I arrived at the little brick house I noticed her front door was unusually cracked open.

"Hollyn?" I said while carefully walking through the threshold. I received nothing but silence in return.

"Hello?" I called out once more making my way into the kitchen.

I heard a faint sound from the corner of the room, and as I looked I saw her. Hollyn was lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood practically motionless.

Dropping to my knees I scrambled over to her grabbing a hold of her hand.

"It was Darius…he..." I cut her off before she finished her speaking.

"shh baby girl, everything is going to be fine." I said still holding onto her hand.

I grabbed my phone with the other and called for an ambulance. Moments passed by, Hollyn squeezed my hand tighter and I pulled it up to my face.

"I love you…" she muttered softly, and in that second I watched the life fade from her once luminescent blue eyes.

Suddenly tears flooded my face as I cried out in heartache. The ambulance arrived and I managed to slip the promise ring off of her finger as they pried me off of the love of my life's dead body. I sat outside as the police questioned me barely comprehending the words spoken to me with Hollyn's last words replaying over and over again in my mind.

After an hour of interrogations I was finally sent on my way. I approached home with no intention of going inside. " _I know he did this… he took her from me"_ I pondered while checking my glove department for confirmation of my glock. I checked the clip making sure it was loaded, and drove over to D's place.

I busted through the front door full force causing Steven and Michael to jump up off the couch. Hearing the commotion Darius came barreling down the stairs.

"Well look who it is!" he said flashing a sinister smile. Without hesitation I pulled the gun out of the back of my pants and shot him point blank.

As Michael reached for his gun I slung around shooting both him and Steven, and they dropped to the floor like flies.

A woman who must have been upstairs with Darius came running down the stairs half naked and out the front door screaming from the commotion. _I had to handle this on my own…with all the officials they had wrapped around their finger they would have gotten away with it._

I looked around at the blood bath I had made, three of my so called friends lying dead by my hand. Crying out once more for the woman I loved, I pulled the promise ring out of my pocket reading the engraving.

"Forever and Always baby" I muttered before placing the gun to my temple, and squeezing the trigger….


End file.
